


Power and Authority.

by Talyn_Rahl



Category: Talyn_Rahl
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyn_Rahl/pseuds/Talyn_Rahl
Summary: More Homework.  This time the story was meant to be about someone in power talking to someone without it.  I thought that sounded kinda dull, so I decided to do one about the difference between Power and Authority.The opening flashback needs work (or to be scrapped altogether), but I'll put this first draft up now, because I need somwhere to keep it!





	Power and Authority.

Growing up, I was a bully and a thug. I only felt good when I was holding power of those weaker than myself.

That lasted till I was 15.

One night, I was dragged from the depths of sleep by a crashing downstairs. I snuck down to see what was going on, bat in one hand, thinking I could protect my home.

I burst into the kitchen, bat primed to swing at whoever was foolish enough to think they could come into MY house.

The only warning I got was the sound of derisive laughter from my blindspot, then shattering pain in the back of my head.

For the second time in as many hours, I found myself being dragged into conciousness by the sound of shattering glass. Bleerily I opened my eyes to see what had gone wrong this time, however it seemed this time the surprise was to be a pleasant one... At least, pleasant for ME.

The sound was from the smoke grenade coming in through the window. Immediatly it began spewing noxious smoke into my already chaotic kitchen, the bastards who had attacked me seemed stunned already, they paused for what seemed to me to be days, but can't have been more than 15 second.

Three figures, clad in black from head to toe, faces covered with mirrored glass burst in through the door. They didn't even speak, their actions so practiced they almost seemed like one multi-headed creature.

A series of dampened shots, like whispers in the night, and the threat was gone.

That was the moment I knew I was on the wrong path.

That was when I knew, I would never feel weak again.

*****

Fifteen years have passed, since that night, but my commitment has never wavered. I got my act together, I studied, I worked HARD, and it paid off.

Today, is my first day as a Central Knight, the most elite peacekeepers in all of Amaraut.

I swagger into the bullpen, my new uniform pressed and clean, practically looking like I've just removed it from the box. It takes me all of ten seconds for the laughter to begin and for me to realise my grave mistake.

"Oh my god, will you look at this bellend!" 

"I think he's actually pressed his trousers!" 

"Hahaha what a prat!"

I can feel the heat filling my face... No! If I can't stand a little ribbing from my compatriots, how on earth can I call myself fit to face the worst this city has to offer? 

"Don't be jealous guys..." The room immediatly goes dead silent, all eyes on me "Because you've NEVER looked as fine as I do in this uniform!" I stride forward, confidently and take my seat.

The silence holds for two agonising seconds.

Then, blessedly, they all burst into laughter. The guy sitting next to me even reaches over to pat me on the shoulder.

"Not bad kid, you might just last!"

I relax back into my chair, confident that I've passed the first test.

Seconds later the room goes silent, and in walks the chief... I know the second test won't be anywhere near as forgiving.

"Respard, Collins. There was an incident, over at the University. fatalities have been confirmed. You're on it till it's solved."

"Yes, sir!"

"Trevellian, Morse. Update on the case with the Ianucci family? Did you recover those witnesses?"

"Yes, sir. We recovered nearly four bags of them." a few grim chuckles echo through the room.

"Get on it damnit. Ecco, Mitchem, you're assisting. I want this case closed YESTERDAY."

The room begins to empty, as each Knight is assigned their task... Soon, I'm the only one left. 

"And then there was one... So, you're the new guy... Traffic duty. Take a speed trap, head out to the motorway over to Lilac Territory and bust anyone doing anything they shouldn't"

"Sir, yes sir!"

I jump to my feet, salute and head out.

*****

Fucking TRAFFIC DUTY!

We have murders, a mob family war, a crime wave in Vermillion... and I'm on gods damned TRAFFIC DUTY. I know this is probably just some kind of elaborate hazing... But can't they just blindfold me and beat me with a soap bar or something? Traffic Duty is rookie stuff, I've been out here all gods damned day and not seen anything more interesting than a couple of minor celebrities... Admittedly, they were driving along looking very close, while their respective spouses were nowhere to be seen... But I can't exactly arrest them for that.

Just when I think I might die of boredom, my prayers are answered!

A very fancy car, the kind they would describe as a "Prestige Automobile" comes down the interchange... With not a plate in sight.

I flag the car down and motion them to pull over next to my cruiser. filled with confidence I walk up to the driver's window and knock firmly.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to roll down your window. I think we need to talk"

a second later, the back window rolls down and a withered looking hand emerges, beckoning me over. I choose to ignore it and knock at the window again.

"Sir, the window, now."

another second passes, and a voice emerges, to accompany the hand.

"My Driver is under strict instructions to speak only to me. If you wish to resolve this situation, you'll need to come here."

Why is that voice familiar? My brain goes into overdrive, but I can't seem to place it.

I keep my pace measured. Sure, I'll come to the window to talk with you... But I'll do it in my own time, I'm still in charge here damnit!

I approach the window, inside the face that greets me looks like the Crypt Keeper's grandmother... liver spotted skin stretched taut over bones that look sharp enough to carve a roast.

"Good evening Ma'am, I suppose you know why I've stopped you?"

That ancient face cracks into the slightest of grins, the effect is terrifying.

"If I had to guess, I would say it's because this is your first day on the job, and you're ever so eager."

Something about her tone, the vague hint of condescension, gets my hackles up.

"No ma'am, it's because you're driving illegally. This car has no plates, and under the Central Code if I so chose I could seize it. I won't though, this time, if you can show me your papers."

Her grin vanishes. Good, maybe now she'll take me seriously.

"I suppose I could show you them, if you asked politely."

Oh yeah, now she's going to feel the FULL force of the Central Knights.

"Ma'am... Do you know who I am?"

She laughs. Right in my damn face. 

"My little boy, wise young man that he is, has a saying. 'If you ever find yourself about to ask the question "Do you know who I am?", you need to immediatly stop. Becase there are only two answers, and you won't like either one'. So, tell me young man... Do you know what those answers are?"

I find myself momentarily taken aback... What the hell is going on here? Who is this woman and how can she so casually disrespect a man of the law?

"No Ma'am, what are the answers?"

the grin returns, a little wider this time.

"Either they don't know who you are, which is bad as you've made a fool of yourself for asking... Or they know EXACTLY who you are, and they just don't care. That one is far, far worse. However, the fuse is lit, the bridge is crossed... The question has been asked; so I feel I must answer."

I don't know how it happened, or when, but this situation is a little out of my control.

"So, to answer. I don't have the slightest clue who you are...

I don't even notice her hand moving, yet somehow she's holding a phone. It's a popular make, hell I've got one... The only difference I notice is that hers seems to be the model 9. This is of note, as the model 9 hasn't been officially released yet...

I snap back to reality as I hear the shutter sound of her taking a picture of me.

I can tell you this though. In around five seconds I'm going to know everything there is to know about you."

Her smile is a little wider now... almost predatory, like a cat seconds before it pounces on the unaware mouse...

Ping!

"Ah, what do you know, I've got a message!"

She tilts the screen towards me and I catch a brief glimpse of the senders name.

Franklin Ianucci.

Big Frank.

Head of the Ianucci crime family.

I feel a cold sweat break out all over, I don't want to read the message, but I can't help myself.

My stomach drops. It's all there:

My full name,   
home address,  
National insurance,

and right at the bottom, the kicker.

My wife's work address, and my kids pre-school.

I feel my knees go week and it takes everything I have not to collapse right there, beside the car.

"Now, young man. The way I see it, this can go one of two ways.

I drag my eyes away from the screen and look back towards the woman.

First option; You take a step back, say 'thank you Ma'am, I'm ever so sorry for having stopped you. I hope you have a pleasant day'and let me go about my way. The second option is I reply to this message, and within the hour every thing you've ever known and loved will be ashes."

I take a step back from her window.

"Thank you ma'am" The words stick in my throat. It goes against everything I have stood for since that night, so long ago, but there's too much on the line to do otherwise "I am so sorry for stopping you today, I hope you have a pleasant day."

The window begins to roll back up.

"Wise choice, boy. Maybe next time you'll have a little more respect and I won't have to resort to such crude methods."

She drives away and my gaze falls to my feet.

So much for never feeling weak again.


End file.
